


Hey Dude!

by Lilycarroll



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilycarroll/pseuds/Lilycarroll
Summary: Fanart - Bill & Ted + porn
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Hey Dude!

Sorry, don't resist making porn with these two dummys and excited teenagers.   
I'm having fun on this fandom and I'm in love with the song "Bill & Ted's Homosexual Adventure" by Pansy Division.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter talking about fandons and stuff (@Lilycarroll)


End file.
